Waiting
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: well this is the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is what I think should happen.**

**RB STORY: W****aiting**

While Sam and the gang was in the waiting room he'd began to think about the events of that day. It made him angry that she said yes and that ring didn't even suit her, it just doesn't scream Andy. She said she had found it so being the awesome detective that he is he began discerning that the ring wasn't for her in the first place then it dawned on him that it was for someone else like Jo who was sitting beside him. "So was that ring yours?" he blurted out. She was shocked but not surprised, "Yes but at the time we wanted different things and I guess he's never really left my mind till I came back. Sam I still love him and I think he still loves me but he's got Andy and now I don't know what to do."

Sam just sighed because he didn't know what to do either. He loved Andy so much it killed him to see her being fake happy about the engagement to him. He felt like he couldn't breath, he needed air so he decided to go up to the roof. "Jerry, text me if Andy comes back. I'm going to the roof to get some air." he just nodded knowing that this whole situation was killing him; he could see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

he practically ran up to the roof and as soon as pushed through the door, made sure it closed he let out a scream he had been holding in since this morning even though he had bolted out of parade and went to the locker room and punched his locker till his hands hurt that's why he wore his gloves. He just kept doing that for a couple of minutes till he collapsed on his knees and sobbed; he just rocked back and forth with his head in his hands. He was so heart broken that she did this to him; she was his soul mate. He thought they would have a chance once she realized that she loved him to and quit denying her feelings for him. his phone vibrated and he got a text from jerry saying that she was coming back so he'd better hurry and get down here.

He quickly put his phone in his pocket and raced down to the waiting room where jerry looked up at him and saw his tear stained face with blood shot red, puffy eyes. He knew he'd been crying over Andy and this whole mess of a situation, it made him angry that she denied her feelings him even though she felt the same way.

"You alright?" a concerned jerry asked

"I don't know. Jerry I love her so much it hurts me to see her faking it with him just because he's a safe choice and she thinks I'll end up breaking her heart but I would never do that and I just can't be her friend, I want all of her. Maybe I should transfer to guns and gangs. I just don't know anymore."

Before Jerry could answer him Andy came through the door with red, puffy eyes, "He's awake and asking for you, Jo. You need to go in there, he only wants you and here give this to him. It never would've worked out anyway. You're a good match for him." She handed her the ring and smiled. They exchanged seats and she sat down next to Sam, sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. She was surprised that he hadn't said anything by now so she opened her eyes and looked at him. He didn't look like himself, he was hunched over with his head in his hands, he looked beat down and broken. She knew it was her fault and she could just kick herself for doing that do him. She put a hand on his shoulder and saw that he flinched to her touch. "Sam…Sam did you hear me a few seconds ago. It's over between me and Luke. He woke up and said her name, Sam he wants her not me which fine by me. For some strange reason I feel relieved. Are you listening to me?" She was concerned that he wasn't saying anything but then he turned around and she saw what she never what to see from his eyes—hurt, pain and relief then she saw that they were bloodshot, red and puffy; damn he'd been crying over the whole situation.

"Yeah I'm listening, I just wanted to know if it was real or if I was daydreaming but I guess it's real since we're still here at the hospital."

"You've been crying haven't you?"

"Yeah I have, you better be glad you weren't here earlier."

She looked at him quizzically and he continued, "I felt like I couldn't breathe so I went up to the roof and screamed and kept on for a couple of minutes. After I stopped that's when the tears came and I couldn't stop them. Andy you hurt me so bad it felt like I got punched in the gut because I…I love you."

Her mouth dropped opened, she wasn't expecting to hear those words come from him; although she had wanted him to say those words to her since the night of the blackout.

"Sam…I don't know what to say except that I love you also. I have always loved you but…" she was cut off by him, "I know Luke was a safe choice but you don't have to worry about me breaking your heart because I never would dream of it and if I did then I give you permission to shoot me dead." He smiled with his dimples showing knowing she loved when he did that.

"I'll be sure to do that but Sam you screamed and cried? I am so sorry; I shouldn't have tried to deny my feelings. I over thought it again and look what I did. I hurt you so bad I don't think I'll be able to ever forgive myself."

"No Andy don't do that, listen to me, yeah I did that on the roof and I also punched the lockers in the locker room after I bolted out of the parade but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that no woman has ever made me feel like that. You are the first woman that gotten through the walls of my heart and then when that happened this morning it felt like you stabbed me with a knife. I half expected to see blood coming from my chest because it cut me so deep when I heard that announcement. Even my other girlfriend who cheated on me didn't make me feel like. You are in my heart and soul Andrea McNally and I can't get you out of my system."

Now she had tears in her eyes because he was getting chocked up again and started to cry when he was pouring out his heart to her. It made her mad at herself for doing this the whole time and she didn't even realize that she was killing him in a sense. Before she could say anything Jo came back out. "How is he? She asked.

"He's still the same, the doctor said that these 2 days are still critical even though he woke up there's still a chance for internal bleeding for some reason. Oh my god I've never been so scared in my life." She started shaking, leaned against the wall and slide down crying uncontrollably. Andy ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug and let her just cry. She rubbed her back and told her, "It'll be ok." Sam was amazed at her; she had a big heart and cared about everyone. He had just broken it off with her and yet she was going over there and comforting the woman that he truly loves. It just made his love for Andy go even deeper.

After a few more hours Jo told them to go home because there was nothing else they could and that she'd call them for any changes in his condition. They all said goodbye and went home. Andy and Sam went together in his truck to his apartment. "Sam…"

"Yeah Andy…"

"Hold me." For some reason she felt vulnerable and wanted for him to hold her and never let her go. He came over to the bed and pulled her close to him. She being in his arms, she felt so safe like nothing could ever harm her. She also loved the feel of strong muscular chest and his strong heartbeat against her head it makes her feel relaxed and soon she's asleep. He looks down at her and kisses the top of her head softly. God he loved this woman so much that's all he could think about sometimes was her. Who knows maybe they'll have a little McSwarek running around someday—whoa where did that thought come from? But as he begun to think more about it, he smiled as he thought about Andy pregnant with his child. Her being on desk duty when it got late in the pregnancy and him out on patrol trying not to get into dangerous situations. He fell asleep as dreams of a little McSwarek with Andy invaded his mind.

**AN: Let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you for all the reviews and putting on the favorites. Well here's chapter 2. I own nothing but if I did I so change the storyline and would****'ve ended her relationship with Luke last season.**

**Chapter 2: change**

Andy woke up to the smell of coffee and she just had to smile because she finally felt like this was right and she didn't have to fake it anymore. Although they couldn't ride together she was still happy. She went into the kitchen and abruptly stopped at what she saw; there he was in just his boxers cooking breakfast._ "Damn that man is gorgeous and he's all mine!" _She thought to herself. He knew that she was staring at him so he pipes up, "See something you like babe?"

She jumped and blushed, "Sam how did you know that I was standing here?"

"Because I'm awesome remember?" he turned and gave her a smirk that could make any woman melt, "Ha Ha yeah you are awesome." He took the eggs and bacon off the stove and put them on plates just as one of his songs came on the radio so he turned it up. It was 'Hey soul sister' by Train. She was laughing as he grabbed her and they began to dance in time to the beat.

"I didn't know you liked this song." She stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, when I first heard it I thought of you because you are my soul mate." He leaned down and kissed her with everything he had; she moaned and leaned more into him then it became aggressive with both of them. They backed up till they hit the counter and he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued assaulting his neck with kisses. There clothes were thrown on the floor and the next thing she knew he was making all her dreams come true. She screamed out his name first because she couldn't stand it anymore, the way he made her feel it was like her world was not going to fall apart, then he screamed her name and they both collapsed into each other.

"Wow…that was amazing" she said with a very satisfying smile on her face.

"So does that mean that I satisfy you?" he smirked

"In the words of one my favorite songs, Toxic by Britney Spears, 'I'm addicted to you and you know that you're toxic…' so a definite yes"

He gave her one his signature dimpled grins that just makes her melt, "Sorry to burst our little bubble babe but we're going to be late if we stay here."

She looked at the clock on the wall and jumped off the counter grabbing a piece of toast and ran into his room then yelled, "Damn I don't have a change of clothes. Does your sister keep any extras that I can use?"

"Yeah it's in the guest bedroom."

A few minutes later they were at the station rushing into the locker rooms and when Andy got into the woman's locker room there sat Traci just waiting for her.

"Hey shouldn't be going to parade by now?" Andy asked her

"Yeah but I was waiting for you so you wouldn't walk in alone. Why are you so late?" knowing full well why she was late but she wanted to hear it from Andy's mouth.

"Uh, my alarm clock didn't go off on time."

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of England. Come on Andy what happened last night with Sam?"

"Nothing, seriously nothing happened last night…" she smirked and Traci smiled then realized what she was saying, "Oh my god did you get a little Mcloving this morning? Oh my god you did! I recognize that face and the hair is just thrown together."

Andy just laughed, "We didn't intend on doing anything but then this song that he likes comes on and we start dancing then he kissed me and one thing lead to another. Traci, girl let me tell you this; I am one very satisfied woman right now. Talk about abs of steel, Traci, he's like a piece of art that's just waiting for someone to inspect it. Is it just me or is it hot in here?" she started fanning herself with her hand and Traci just busted out laughing, "Andy you've got it bad for him but I'm glad that he satisfies you. Trust me I know the feeling."

Andy looked at her, "You mean you and Jerry are back together?"

"Yes so if you want to talk about our men then I would be very happy to."

Suddenly Oliver walked by and yelled, "Lets go rookies! Move it to the parade! Now!"

They followed behind him where they took their usual spots and Andy turned and gave Sam a wink and a smile then turned around. The day went by pretty fast but she was paired with Noelle because Sam had called Best earlier about their relationship and even he said it was about time for them. That night they went to the Penny and everyone cheered and clapped because lets face it they were all waiting for those two to be an item. Everyone saw how much he cared and loved her and the other way around but they are both so stubborn to even admit to each other. But now as they left the bar together with his arm around her waist and her arm around his they were all waiting for when he was going to ask her to marry him. As soon as they closed the apartment door it was like they couldn't keep their hands off each other and they ended up making love all night.

Six months later they were still dating and still hot n' heavy for each other till one day when Andy went into the woman's locker room and everything changed….

**AN: sorry my fans I had to put in a cliffy…hmmm wonder what could it be? Please review and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing unfortunately. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Chapter 3: Everything changes in a blink of an eye**

She had just come out of the bathroom wiping a wet paper towel over mouth when Traci walked in. Traci noticed that Andy didn't look to good, "Hey you ok?"

"Well no I am not Traci, I just threw up. Something must be going around."

"Should you go home?"

"No, I'll feel better once I have some Ginger Ale and suck on a sucker. Do you have any?"

"Yeah here. This should be better. You sure you gonna be alright?"

"Oh lord I am fine Traci. If someone else asks me how I'm doing I swear I'm going to punch them. Ugggh. Lets just go, we're going to be late."

Traci just remained quiet and followed her out when Sam came out at the same time and she knew he was about to ask Andy how she was doing but Traci grabbed his arm, "Sam I don't think it's a good idea to ask her how she's doing. She just threw up then bit my head off because I thought she should go home and rest. Please if you value your life then don't ask her any questions; she threatened to punch out anyone else who asked her that."

"Yeah I'll be careful."

They all went to their usual seats and Andy turned around and gave him a smile; he smiled back and thought, 'That's weird. Traci said she's in a mood but she seems fine to me.' Best entered the room and Andy stopped him, "Hey can I be on desk duty today?"

"Not feeling well McNally."

"No, I threw up in the locker room and I just don't want to get the car messed up plus I don't feel like chasing after stupid people who try to make a break from us."

"Well alright just for today." She thanked him and he went up to the front. "Alright coppers lets get down to business, McNally and Epstein, you've got desk duty; Swarek and Noelle are on patrol…" as he was finishing listing off the duties for the day, Sam was wondering why Andy was the desk for today so as soon as they were dismissed he went over to where she was getting up, "So Andy why did you want to be put on the desk today?"

"Oh I wasn't feeling well. I threw up earlier and I didn't want to mess up the car just in case it happened again. I hope this day goes by fast because I'm paired with Dov and he's worst than a girl. Can't keep his mouth shut to save his life."

He just laughed, "It'll be ok—ow! What was that for?"

She had punched him in the arm, "That's for laughing at me…" she suddenly stopped in midsentence and ran out with her hand over her mouth to the bathroom. He took off after her and followed her in. As she was bent down he was rubbing her back soothingly then he got a couple of paper towels and ran them under cool water then he gently began rubbing over her face and the back of her neck. When she was done there was no color in her lips and she looked pretty tired; he was getting worried, "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No I think I do need to go home and get some sleep."

"Okay let me go and tell Best; you stay here, get changed and I'll take you home before I go on patrol."

"Thanks hun."

As soon as they got home, she didn't even feel like changing out of her clothes so she just got into bed, "I love you babe. Call you later." "I love you too." Before he could say anything else she was already fast asleep and he just smiled because for some reason she looked even more beautiful today and he couldn't figure out why.

A few hours later she woke up and looked at the clock; it was 1:00 pm, 'damn is that the time. I guess I was more tired than I thought.' After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror and was glad that the color had come back to her lips. Looking around she decided she was going to clean up around his place so she turned on some music and began cleaning. It went by pretty fast and the next thing she knew it was 3:30 and her phone was going off.

"Hey babe, feeling any better?"

"Yeah I actually am feeling pretty good; don't know what was wrong this morning…"

"I hear music playing, what are you doing?"

"Oh I just felt like cleaning up."

"You're cleaning up my apartment?"

"Well yeah there was dust everywhere Sam and I couldn't stand it. And besides I basically live here so it's our apartment."

"Well alright, just don't break anything; I'll see you for dinner tonight; how does pizza sound?"

"Sounds wonderful can't wait. Later."

After hanging up she put the phone in her pocket for easy access and continued on with cleaning then she heard something at the door; she started to go and see what it was but her gut was telling her not to. All of the sudden there was a crash and the front door came flying off the hinges and there was a masked robber that was coming in and then he saw her standing at the bedroom door; he lunged at her but he didn't know she was a cop. There was a struggle and just as she thought she had the upper hand she felt something sharp go into her side and she looked down and he was holding a knife. She fell backwards and just went around and took some things then just left. She found it hard to breath and she knew he punctured her lung so she slowly got out her cell and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Officer down…this is Officer Andrea McNally from the 15th, I was home…*cough* robber came in, there was a fight, and he stabbed me then left with the stolen goods…*cough* I think I have a collapsed lung. It's hard for me to breath. Get EMS here now."

"Okay Officer, what's your address?' no response 'Officer McNally, can you hear me? Hey I need a trace on this cell. She's not responding; I think she passed out."

"Dispatch there's been a robbery at 2304 Todd street, apt B. officer down, she was stabbed" When Sam heard this, he freaked and grabbed the radio, "1505 is on the way. How is she?"

"I think she passed out, she said that he must have punctured her lung because it was hard for to breath."

"Ok thank dispatch."

Sam turned on the lights and raced to his apartment, tears were in his eyes. When they got there, there was an ambulance and police everywhere. He ran over and saw her being worked on by the EMTs. "Get me the paddles, she's going to flat line, charge to 150, clear. Ok good we've got a heart beat. Yes can I help you?"

"I'm Officer Sam Swarek and this is my girlfriend. How is she?"

"Not so good, she just flat lined but we got her back and now we have to get her to hospital."

"Well I'm coming." The emt knew not to argue with him if he valued his life and the next thing was that they were speeding towards the hospital. The whole way there Sam held her hand and whispered words of comfort to her which seemed to help, she stayed stable. They rushed her into surgery and finally he broke down. He slide down the wall and put his head in his hands and just sobbed so hard he was shaking. Traci came running in and saw Sam, "Oh no…" she thought as she ran towards him, "Sam what happened, is she still alive?"

"Yeah they took her into surgery a few minutes ago. I can't loose her…I don't know what I'll do if she's not here with me." He started crying again and she knelt down and embraced him in hug. An hour later the doctor came out and looked around and saw nothing but cops from the 15th just waiting. "Sam Swarek?"

"Yeah that's me. How is she?"

"She's a fighter, the surgery went well, thankfully the knife didn't go in too deep or else she would've been dead on the spot…." He paused

"What else doc, spit it out."

"We found something else…"

"Well…come on, out with it"

"Look I don't think she even knew but she's pregnant."

"She's what…pregnant? Well is the baby alright?"

"Yes the baby's fine. She's about a week along, have you noticed anything different about her?"

"Yeah she started throwing up this morning and her friend Traci said that she snapped at her then I took her home and she was asleep before I even left. Then I called her and she was feeling better but she was cleaning everything. Why?"

"Oh well that's good to know, sometimes women don't even get symptoms. She's in recovery then she'll be moved into a private room. I'll let you tell her the good news."

"Ok thanks doctor for everything." He had this huge dimpled grin on his face and everyone came up and congratulated him.

30 minutes later they were allowed to go and see her but they all hung back and let Sam go in there first.

He slowly opened the door and saw her laying the bed with an IV on her arm, "Hey sweety…"

"Hey, can you believe this?"

"Don't worry I'll catch him and make sure he wishes he was never born. Andy there's something I need to tell you. The doctor found something else…"

"Is it bad?"

"No, Andy honey you're going to have a baby."

Her mouth dropped opened, she never expected to hear those words but now it all made sense then a smile crept across her face, "Wow, I can't believe it. We're going to have a little McSwarek running around."

Then he motioned for everyone else to come in and they all congratulated them. They stayed there for a little while then it was time to get going, everyone else still had work tomorrow but Sam stayed the entire night and they talked about names.

**AN: well that's it for this chapter; I hope that everyone loves it. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the reviews.**** First off I can't tell you how overjoyed I was at the end of last night episode, I was doing a little happy dance and I slept very well. I just hope that she'll realize that Sam is the one for her and not Luke *hiss* I haven't trusted him since they introduced him last season—that's what my gut was telling me and hey I listen to it but enough with my ranting—on with the story:**

**Chapter 4: a couple of weeks later…**

It was her first day back to work after being off for 2 weeks and she was glad because she was getting bored at home doing nothing all day and she thought she was going to drive Sam crazy also. She actually left on time because she didn't want to be late on her first day back and who should she run into but none other than Callaghan.

"Hi, glad your back McNally"

"Hi, it's good to be back."

"Heard about the news of your baby, I guess congratulations are in order."

She did not like the way he said that, "You've got a problem, Callaghan?"

"Well no, I just didn't think you'd shack up with Swarek so soon after our breakup."

"Damn, it never fails does it? I don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place. How dare you say that about him? He was always there when I needed him—he was there after I shot my first perp, there after I got shot, hell he was there for me when we got engaged even though it killed him and where were you—you were off on another case doing God knows what with Jo!" her fists were clinching now and she was getting madder by the second. She was going to knock him out if he said something stupid and she didn't care if everyone saw.

"Hey now that's not fair, it's just that I had to work those cases, I couldn't just drop everything like your Swarek. Is that what you did, oh well I guess apparently you did."

Now he just crossed the line and the next thing she knew, she gave him a hard right hook to the jaw and he went down like a sack of potatoes and was out cold. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT AGAIN OR ELSE I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" at this point everyone stopped what they were doing and watching the whole thing go down then somebody yelled for Sam to come. He heard Andy yelling when he was running down the hall and when he came into the bullpen; a smile came across his face at what he saw—Callaghan on the floor with a huge bruise across his jaw and Andy yelling at him. He thought, '_Wow, I love this woman! Wait did she just say husband?'_

He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug; that's when she started crying, "Alright people, show's over. Get back to work." He yelled out and he led her to the locker room and they sat down on the bench.

She cried for 5 minutes and the whole time he sat there and held her, rubbed her back soothingly and told her it was going to be alright then she leaned back and looked up at him, "Sam, why does he have to be jackass? I mean he was dissing you and you weren't there to defend yourself so I had to but that's what girlfriends do right?"

He gave her one of his signature Swarek dimpled smiles that made her heart melt every time he flashed those things, "Yeah but don't you mean wife?"

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"I heard what you yelled at him, don't you remember?"

"No not right now; I was so angry at him for saying about you that…" he cut her off, "Andy it's alright. You said and I quote, "don't you ever talk to about my husband like that again or else…Andy you said husband."

The look on her face was priceless, she didn't remember saying 'husband' but then when he said that she remembered everything, "Sam I didn't mean…" she was cut off again but this time Sam was kneeling on the floor.

"Andy, please don't apologize. You know from the first moment we met when you broke my undercover I was taken by you then as I got to know who you were I began falling for you. Every time you needed me I was there whether it was to comfort you, hold you or just be there for you it was me that when I knew that I had fallen in love with you hard. Yes when your other engagement happened with him it hurt, I mean it really cut me deep but then you saw for who he was and again I was there for you and I will always be here for you no matter what. I know this isn't the most romantic setting but I can't wait any longer; Andrea McNally please be my wife and stay with me forever." He held out an opened ring box and the whole time he never once looked away from her eyes.

For the first time she was speechless, she honestly didn't know what to say and it was so beautiful that she had tears in her eyes, "Wow and yes I will stay forever." He took the ring which was a better match for her—it was unique just like her—it had 3 stones with little small ones around it. He put on her and gave her the most passion filled kiss. It was even more passionate than blackout kiss. Suddenly they heard whistles and applause coming from the doorway. Their friends were there—Gail and the other girls had tears in their eyes; hey even the men had tears in their eyes because his speech was so beautiful and they had never seen him open his heart out like that before. Then Dov piped up, "Well it's about time for you 2." At this everyone laughed.

**AN: I know this was a short chapter but it came to me and I had to write it out. I am still so overjoyed about last night****'s episode, I can't stop smiling. And guess where she's going to run to? Hehe yeah I think she's going to run into Sam's strong, muscular arms, tell him what happened, break off the engagement and reveal her true feelings for him. I can just see it now. Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and please review, it always makes my day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: well I decided that this is going to be the last chapter *sniffs* I'm going to miss this but I've got another RB story in the works. Please check it out; it's called, 'Realizations' and it deals with what I think happened after she left the hospital.**

**Chapter 5: ****Family**

Well the big day had come and Andy was glad because pretty soon she would get to hold her baby girl in her arms. She felt like it had been forever then when she doing some paperwork she felt some pain and it just kept coming and she knew it was time. Suddenly when she tried to stand up another came and she screamed out and it brought her to her knees. Sam came running from the locker room when he heard her scream. He saw her on her knees in pain and holding her belly, kneeling down he rubbed her back, "We should go to the hospital."

"Yeah that would be a great idea but I can't move…too much pain." She struggled to get out.

"Don't worry I've got you." He picked her up and took her to the cruiser and lit it up. "Hang in there baby."

"Just hurry up, Swarek"

He hated seeing her in this much pain but there was nothing he could do. They got her to the delivery room and she was already dilated 10 cm so she was ready. Sam was beside her holding her hand. The doc saw that they were married, "Ok Mrs. Swarek I need you to push now." and when she did he thought she couldn't get a tighter grip on his hand but she did and man did it hurt. He kept trying to tell her it would be ok but she kind of yelled at him, "Will you stop it already. You know if didn't flash that signature dimpled smile on me so much we wouldn't be here." He knew that it was just the pain talking so he didn't take too personally. And finally after one more big push their little girl was out. "Andy honey she's so beautiful." They both had tears in their eyes when they heard her first cry; it strong and loud. She had a head full of chocolate black hair like her dad, beautiful brown eyes and a cute button nose like her mom and her dad's olive skin tone and she was a healthy 8 lbs and 21 inches long. When they handed her to Andy she opened her eyes and smiled and Andy just laughed because she had her father's smile complete with dimples. She handed her to Sam and carefully he held her against his chest, pretty soon she was asleep. "Guess she's like her mom."

"What?"

"You know what…" they both just laughed softly as not to wake her then Andy yawned, "Tired babe?"

"Well Captain Obvious flies again, gee thanks for pointing that out. Why don't you try giving birth sometime?"

"Yeah no thanks. Why don't you get some rest and I'll take her down to the waiting room and show our friends."

"Thanks Sam. I love you and thank you for giving me this wonderful little girl."

"I love you too and you're welcome. Now get some sleep, I'll have them come up later tonight."

She nodded and before he even left she was fast asleep. He walked down the hall to the waiting room and was surprised that almost all of the 15th was there. Traci come to him first, "Aww she's so beautiful. She's a great mix of both of you. Just be sure to watch out for those guys." He laughed nervously, "Ha very funny Traci would you like to hold her?"

"Yes" he handed her to her and she gently rocked her back to sleep when she stirred and Jerry came over and looked at her longingly. "Congrates Sam, you two make a beautiful baby. What's her name?"

"It's Alexandria Sarah Swarek but we're going to call her Alex."

"That's a beautiful name. Wow she has lots of hair just like you." Chris said.

"Thanks. You should see her when she smiled at Andy. She said that she has my smile and great what's she going to do now that she has two people in her life that can work their smiles against her then we both started laughing." After he said this everyone started laughing then Alex started fussing and everyone quieted down after that then Chris asked if he could hold her and Sam nodded so Traci gave her to him. He held her in the crook of his arm next to his chest and soon she was asleep. When Sam looked over he laughed a little and Chris looked at him with a confused look so Sam piped up, "She does the same thing with me; she likes being held like that. Andy does the same thing when she falls asleep on my chest; she says she loves listening to the sound of my heartbeat, it relaxes her."

"Oh yeah I know what you mean. So would say she's your soul mate?"

"Yes I would. And you know how I know that?"

"Because you're awesome"

"Ha-Ha that too but seriously when you know that they're your soul mate; it's when you can't stop thinking about them, you can't get them out of your head, their in your dreams and when they get into danger, you'll go to any lengths to protect them; that's when you know. Why, you've got someone in mind?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on Chris, no formalities today."

"Ok Sam when can we see Andy?"

"She's sleeping right now, she was really tired so I told ya'll can come by tonight."

"Thanks that would be great."

When Sam and Chris were talking Gail looked over and saw him holding Alex and a smile came across her face. He looked so natural holding her; he can be so gentle sometimes that it amazes her that he can be determined also. Traci came up beside her, "It's hard not to look at him that way isn't it?"

"What way?"

"Oh you know, looking at him imaging that he's holding your baby."

"How did you know?"

"Because Jerry had that same look when he walked over and I was holding the baby."

They both agreed that they had it bad for their men then Dov walked over and was like, "I can't believe that they have a baby. It seems just like yesterday that they were getting married. I have never seen two people so in love that they'll literally do anything for one another."

"Yeah it's so amazing to have that kind of true love. It rarely comes but when it does you better hold on to it." Traci said.

They could tell Sam was getting tired so Chris handed her back to him, she didn't even stir, and they said they'd visit tomorrow. Sam went back to the room and Andy was still asleep; after he put Alex in her crib he sat down in the rocking chair and went to sleep himself dreaming about his family.

The next day everyone came up there to visit Andy and Traci gave her the biggest hug.

"Awe I'm going to miss you."

"Traci I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going on maternity leave; don't worry I'll be back."

"I know but still I could get paired with Dov and his big fat mouth. I swear he's worse than a girl."

They both busted out laughing which got Dov's attention and they just looked at him and laughed again.

"Alright ladies, you're talking about me again aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well what was it about?"

"Um that's for us to know and you not to find out."

"Oh I have my ways of making you talk McNally."

"Dov, its Swarek now and what ways are you talking about?"

"Hey Sam give Andy one of your signature dimple smile and make sure they're working overtime."

Sam looked at him like he was crazy but did it anyway knowing she loved when he did that and Andy just blushed. "Alright Epstein, why did I just do that?"

"Because Andy and Traci were talking about me."

"Really, you are so crazy."

That got them all to laughing but still Andy wouldn't give up on what she was talking about with Traci. They all a great afternoon just talking about life, love and family and cooing over Alex.

Traci had brought a camera so the whole time she was taking pictures of different ones holding Alex especially Jerry, she just couldn't help it and thought, '_Maybe someday this will us.' _She gazed over at him and he smiled and she smiled back. Andy saw this and just smiled because it was the same look she had and still has for Sam which is pure, true love. She looked up at Sam and he looked down at her, both smiling then he leaned down and kissed her with that same fiery passion and they both knew that this kind of love is going to last forever.

**AN: Well that's all for this story, I hope everyone loves it because I do. I've a great time writing this story and I'm kind of sad its ending but I guess all good things must come to an end. Happy reading everyone!**


End file.
